


Нож

by Harly_Packs, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Knives Out (2019), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Detective, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: – Вы верите в волшебство, детектив?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Jefferson
Series: мини G - PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Kudos: 48





	Нож

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к фильму «Достать ножи»; хэппи-энда на всех не хватит.  
> Кроссовер «Достать ножи» и «Однажды в сказке».

– Марта, ты – главный свидетель обвинения.

Бенуа заехал спустя пару дней после ареста Рэнсома, и теперь они бродили по дорожке у дома. Марта бдительно поглядывала, не выскочит ли из кустов журналист. В этом случае она просто молча бежала в дом.

Ничего, когда-нибудь это закончится. И все будет хорошо.

– Я уже слышал, что семейка наняла целую команду адвокатов и те просто роют землю. 

– Да. Мне передали, они подали десять встречных исков. И возможно, будут еще.

– А вы? Вы же связались с кем-нибудь из адвокатов?

– Да, конечно.

– Кто-то из местных?

– Нет. Он из Нью-Йорка. Послезавтра прилетает, а пока консультирует нас по телефону.

– Вы боец, Марта.

– Нет, не боец. Но и уступать им не собираюсь.

– А ваша мать? Что советует адвокат?

– Сказал, что ей пока лучше быть подальше от Америки. – Марта вздохнула. – Взяла маме с сестрой билет на самолет до Гуаякиля. Они вылетели вчера.

– Отлично. – Бенуа кивнул. – Теперь у вас почти не осталось уязвимых мест. Ночуете здесь, в доме? Не допекают?

– Больше звонками, – призналась Марта. – А я не могу отключить телефон, потому что должна быть на связи с адвокатом и с мамой. А вы не слышали, что там с делом Рэнсома?

– Сообразил, что наговорил лишнего и сам вырыл себе яму, теперь отмалчивается. Если вина будет доказана, ему грозит как минимум восемь или даже десять лет тюрьмы.

– Если?

Она вспомнила этот тяжелый оценивающий взгляд, которым Рэнсом смотрел на нее тогда, в кафе. Да с чего она вообще решила, что он будет на ее стороне?! Должно быть, всему виной эта доброжелательность и ложная забота, правильные слова и интонации. «Доверяй мне и я помогу». «Мы сыграем с ними в игру и всех обыграем. Вдвоем. Вместе». Эти обманчиво мягкие линии свитера. Широкие плечи и руки, сильные даже на вид. 

Марта поежилась – слишком хорошо помнила пугающую силу, которая, словно пушинку, снесла ее с места и швырнула на пол. Если бы под руку Рэнсома попалась не фальшивка с кресла мистера Тромби, а один из его любимых антикварных ножей...

– Да, именно если.

– Но... То есть вы не уверены?

Бенуа вздохнул.

– Понимаете, не все так…

– А его признание? Он же признался!

– Признался. Но для суда это признание останется пустым звуком, пока не будет документально запротоколировано и подтверждено фактами. Честно говоря, – пожал плечами он, – никогда не любил эту судейскую волокиту. Половине доказательств они не верят, а другая половина, видите ли, плохо оформлена. Признаваться следователю Рэнсом не будет, он больше не повторит своей ошибки. Его адвокаты уже кричат о давлении, провокациях и состоянии аффекта. А факты... Знаете сказку о кривом зеркале? Адвокаты просто выдергивают каждый факт и норовят изменить его до неузнаваемости. Пока он не начнет работать против тебя же.

– Тогда зачем все это было? Весь этот пафос, признания... Он чуть меня не убил, – тихо пробормотала она. – А теперь вы говорите, что все это бесполезно для суда.

Бенуа слегка смутился.

– Да, пожалуй, можно сказать, что я слегка увлекся. Охотничий азарт, знаете... С другой стороны, вы не поверите, после первого признания многих обвиняемых уже просто не заткнуть, они словно испытывают чувство облегчения. Что могут наконец во всем признаться.

– Это явно не про Рэнсома.

– Да, пожалуй.

– Мистер Бланк, вы же обычно работаете на частных клиентов?

– Да.

– Наверное, им бы этого хватило, – жестко сказал она.

Бенуа промолчал, словно подтверждая ее слова.

После того как детектив уехал, Марта отправилась бродить по дому. Последние два дня все свободное от разговоров с адвокатом и следователями время она перемещалась в основном между кухней и диваном в одной из комнат, где оборудовала себе временную постель. Этот дом, такой знакомый, словно все еще не мог принять ее. Или скорее она никак не решалась назвать его своим. Поэтому называла комнаты так, как называла всегда – гостиная с камином, спальня Джонни, кабинет Линды.

Она медленно прошлась по первому этажу. Казалось, все время, пока она отсутствовала в доме, присутствующие только и делали, что пили кофе чашку за чашкой и оставляли их в самых неподходящих местах – на полках, за занавесками, одна даже нашлась на полу за дверью гардеробной. Марта решительно засучила рукава. Такой огромный дом потребует уборки. Наверное... ей придется кого-то нанять? Фрэн, которая всегда занималась такими делами, мертва. Мама... Если семейству мистера Тромби не удастся оспорить завещание, она привезет сюда маму и сестру. Им наверняка понравится этот дом.

Марта вздохнула. Мистер Тромби любил его, и они смогут позаботиться о доме. И со временем она привыкнет называть его своим.

Она мыла посуду и думала о том, что наверное зря разозлилась на мистера Бланка. Если бы не он, все могло закончиться совсем по-другому. Как знать, когда она заглянула бы в тайник Фрэн? Поняла бы, что означает вся эта история? А может, Рэнсом бы добился своего и вывел бы "убийцу"на чистую воду?.. Или шантажом заставил отдать свою часть, а может, и больше? Если бы он сохранил свою маску друга, она и правда отдала бы ему его долю наследства. И Мэг тоже – они ведь были почти подруги. И миссис Ванетте Тромби – Марта замерла, сжимая в руке намыленную губку. Когда Линда – с плотно сжатыми губами и неестественно прямой спиной – выкатила бабушку во двор в ее кресле, та не хотела садиться в машину, никак не могла понять, что они уезжают навсегда. На душе было нехорошо. Она и правда отдала бы их доли. Все, кроме, наверное, дома. И издательства. И прав на книги – Харлан не хотел, чтобы их экранизировали, значит, так и будет.

Она перемыла всю посуду, которую нашла, и прошла в коридор к задней двери – не оставили ли и там чего, когда увидела лежащую на небольшом антикварном столике у самой двери шляпу.

Марта подошла ближе, с удивлением разглядывая карикатурно широкое дно и загнутые поля из толстого фетра. Шляпа явно не могла принадлежать никому из живущих в доме, еще более маловероятным было, что ее оставил один из детективов. Кажется, они вообще не носили головных уборов. Эта шляпа не выглядела... современной. Казалось, дом посетил рождественский эльф из школьной театральной постановки. Однако затертая лоснящаяся подкладка намекала на то, что эту шляпу все-таки кто-то носил. Марта нерешительно протянула руку, но в этот момент услышала из глубины дома какой-то звук, похожий на звон посуды. Вздрогнув, она отдернула руку и пошла, почти побежала обратно. Быстрым шагом пересекла кухню и увидела, что один из кухонных шкафчиков распахнут.

– Значит, вот как? – пробормотала Марта. Очередная попытка тайных переговоров? Кто-то решил вернуться и демонстративно попить кофе? Кто-то, у кого все еще оставался ключ от дома.

Ее дома.

Выпрямив спину, Марта решительно шагнула в столовую.

За столом в гостиной сидел человек – и он совершенно точно был ей незнаком. Она замерла, в изумлении разглядывая красивое лицо с чувственным ртом и взъерошенные темные волосы над высоким белым лбом.

На белоснежной скатерти была расставлена посуда – любимый сервиз Линды, маленькие чашки из белого фарфора.

– Что вы здесь... Кто вы?

Марта настороженно метнулась взглядом ему за спину – как он вообще мог попасть внутрь? Ей казалось, она запирала все двери в доме.

– Кто вы и что вам здесь нужно? – Она постаралась взять себя в руки.

Кто бы ни был этот незнакомец, в кармане у нее есть телефон, в конце концов, она просто закроется в одной из комнат и вызовет полицию. 

Она отступила на полшага. Словно не замечая ее маневра, человек взял лежащую рядом с блюдцем серебряную ложечку и поболтал ею – ложечка с тихим звоном задевала края очевидно пустой чашки. Затем он аккуратно приподнял чашку за ручку и поднес к губам, изображая, что пьет.

– Хотите чаю? – вежливо спросил он, вернув чашку обратно на блюдце, и улыбнулся. Улыбка украсила его лицо, но так и не дошла до темных глаз.

– Или лучше вина? – Широким жестом он обвел стол, на котором не было ни одной бутылки. – Не стесняйтесь, Марта. Присаживайтесь.

Марте стало жутко. Ей захотелось убежать прямо сейчас, но она боялась повернуться спиной к незнакомцу.

– О, – спохватился он. – Кстати, вы не видели мою шляпу? Без нее я не смогу вернуться домой, а мы обещали Грейси вернуться к вечернему чаепитию. Из-за вас мы и так уже потеряли столько времени. – Улыбка пропала, словно ее и не было. – А время не любит, когда его теряют. Но где же все-таки шляпа? – Он рассеянно покрутил головой, словно рассчитывал обнаружить ее где-то между молочником и пустыми чашками, и Марта увидела широкий уродливый шрам на шее – бледно-розовый, старый, но убедительно настоящий.

Заметив ее взгляд, незнакомец поднес к шее руку и тронул кожу кончиками пальцев.

– Голову с плеч, Марта! – вдруг громко сказал он. – Голову с плеч.

Вскрикнув, Марта бросилась бежать в глубину дома.

Бенуа ответил на вызов почти сразу.

– Понимаете, он звал меня по имени! – шептала она в трубку, задыхаясь.

– Марта, не волнуйтесь, полиция уже едет. Где он сейчас?

– Я не знаю! Не знаю! Я заперлась в ванной наверху.

– Он преследует вас?

– Нет… кажется, нет. – Марта убрала трубку от уха, изо всех сил вслушиваясь, но за дверью царила полная тишина.

Она еще долго сидела на полу в центре ванной, не решаясь даже пошевелиться, чтобы не шуметь. И открыла, только когда дом наполнил успокаивающий шум хлопанья дверей и громких голосов, перекликающихся между собой, и знакомый голос детектива Эллиота позвал ее по имени.

Детектив проводил ее вниз, Марта неохотно заглянула в столовую. Стол был пуст – ни следа от чужого присутствия.

– Это вы убрали со стола? – нерешительно спросила она.

– Что убрали? А что здесь было?

– Чашки. Серебряная сахарница. И молочник.

– Проверьте, – приказал детектив Вагнер приехавшим с ним полицейским. 

– Как он выглядел, этот ваш незнакомец? – Детектив Эллиот деловито достал блокнот. – Может, это был журналист? Ну, знаете, они любят всякие дурацкие штуки, чтобы их впустили в дом и дали снять пару кадров.

Марта поспешно замотала головой.

– Нет, это точно был не журналист. – Она сосредоточилась, пытаясь вспомнить. – Жилетка. На нем была жилетка. И рубашка. Огромные пуговицы. Все такое пестрое, цветное… Знаете, вроде бы очень хорошо одет, но как-то странно.

– О, так одеваются фрики в Нью-Йорке, – оживился детектив Эллиот.

– Да, – медленно подтвердила Марта. – Как будто он играет в театре. А, и еще шрам, у него был шрам на шее. – Она провела ребром ладони по горлу. – Широкий такой. Как будто ему отрубили голову, а потом она приросла. – Марта поежилась. – Он сказал: «Голову с плеч». И спрашивал, хочу ли я чаю.

Детективы переглянулись.

Вернулся полицейский с кухни, сообщил, что посуда в шкафах вся на месте – сухая и чистая, не считая той, которую мыла Марта.

– Она и не должна быть грязной, он пил из пустой чашки, – вспомнила Марта.

– Из пустой? – с сомнением спросил Эллиот.

– Да. Делал вид, что размешивает сахар и пьет. Как будто играет с куклами.  
.  
Детективы снова переглянулись.

– Мисс Кабрера, а вы точно в порядке?

– Да, в порядке. – Марта сжала трясущиеся руки в кулаки и сунула в карманы куртки. – Я в порядке.

– Вам точно не нужна медицинская помощь? Вы не очень хорошо выглядите.

– Нет. – Она мотнула головой. – А вы... все проверили?

Начали возвращаться полицейские. Они осмотрели все комнаты в доме и даже окрестности до самой дороги. Никого – ни людей, ни машин, незнакомец словно испарился, не оставив и следа.

Вместе с полицейскими она прошлась по всему дому, заглядывая в те углы, которые они могли не догадаться проверить. Никого не было.

Столик у задней двери, на котором она видела шляпу, тоже был пуст.

– Вы точно не хотите, чтобы мы отвезли вас в город? – спросил детектив Вагнер перед тем, как уехать. – Тогда заприте дверь.

Марта именно так и поступила. Она обошла еще раз все выходы, пощупав руками каждую щеколду, и даже подперла пару дверей тяжелой мебелью. Поймав себя на том, что уже в третий раз перепроверяет окно в столовой, взяла себя в руки.

– Мой дом – моя крепость, – громко сказал она вслух. – А это, черт побери, теперь мой дом!

Кажется, она начинала привыкать к этой мысли.

Надо было что-то съесть, но кусок не лез в горло. Дома после ужина мама всегда заваривала чай, однако сейчас Марту мутило при одной мысли о чае. Она налила себе чашку крепкого кофе и отправилась в очередной обход дома, крепко сжимая ее в руке.

В большой гостиной на столике рядом со стойкой с ножами она заметила один из них. Был ли это тот самый фальшивый нож, которым Рэнсом пытался заколоть ее в тот злосчастный день? Или это был другой нож? Может, его вытащил один из осматривавших дом полицейских? Снял его со стойки, чтобы посмотреть, и забыл вернуть на место? Она взяла нож в руки. Выглядел он опасно, неудивительно, что Рэнсом был уверен, что в руке у него настоящее оружие.

Марта осторожно тронула пальцем кончик лезвия. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти в рукоять, лезвие больно ужалило – на конце пальца мгновенно выступила рубиново-красная капля.

– Дьявол. – Марта резко отдернула руку и с досадой замахала ею. Палец стреляло болью, как всегда при глубоком порезе, и она машинально сунула его в рот – она делала так с самого детства, а сейчас мамы не было рядом, чтобы поругать ее. Посасывая ранку, она машинально поискала пустое место на стойке, но не нашла и нахмурилась.

Тогда откуда здесь взялся настоящий нож? И почему он лежал здесь без ножен?

– Вы верите в волшебство, мисс Кабрера?

Марта резко обернулась и сердце разом ухнуло куда-то вниз. 

В одном из больших кресел сидел дневной незнакомец – очевидно, высокая спинка не дала ей заметить его сразу. Но его не было, когда полицейские осматривали дом! Тогда как он здесь оказался? Она почувствовала резкую слабость в ногах, голова кружилась.

– Что... Как вы здесь оказались?

Шляпа лежала рядом на журнальном столике, а жуткий шрам теперь скрывался под затейливо повязанным шарфом.

– Волшебный сад нынче без присмотра. – В пальцах незнакомец рассеянно крутил большое красное яблоко. – Меня предупредили, у вас сложные отношения с едой. – Он отложил яблоко на столик и оно неожиданно развалилось на две аккуратные половинки. – Впрочем, его сок тоже годится.

Она сделала еще шаг назад и уперлась спиной в холодное стекло. Сзади было только большое панорамное окно. Отступать было некуда. Ноги подгибались.

Не в силах стоять, Марта медленно сползла вдоль окна на пол. 

– Что... что со мной? – в ужасе пробормотала она.

Незнакомец с любопытством наблюдал за ее безуспешными попытками подняться.

– Если бы вы его съели, все закончилось бы куда быстрее. Готов поспорить, вы бы даже испугаться не успели.

– Пожалуйста... вы отравили меня? – В глазах темнело. – Но за что?! Почему вы делаете это? – Страха больше не было, страх исчез, когда она поняла, что умирает. 

– А что я такого делаю? – удивился незнакомец. Он подошел ближе и присел рядом на корточки. – Неотвратима только смерть, а вы просто уснете.

Марта попыталась отползти, но тело не слушалось.

– Понимаете, он обещал Грейс, что вернется к чаепитию. И мне. Мне он тоже обещал. – Незнакомец вздохнул. – Я не стал бы этого делать, если бы был другой выход. – Его силуэт расплывался. – Но близкие люди важнее всего. У вас есть близкие? Муж? Ребенок? Мать? – Глаза Марты в ужасе расширились. – Кто-то, кто любит вас больше жизни? 

– Ты не причинишь им вреда! – Губы почти не слушались. – Они уже далеко... очень далеко отсюда!

– Что же, – незнакомец выпрямился, глядя, как тело Марты безвольно обмякает на полу, – тогда твой сон может оказаться очень долгим.

Он выдернул из кармана платок, протер им нож и отнес его в соседнюю комнату, отправив обратно в пыльные ножны на стене. Вернувшись, сгреб обе половинки яблока со столика и, завернув их в платок, сунул обратно в карман. 

– Я больше не отдаю свою судьбу в чужие руки, – с ожесточением произнес он.

Затем аккуратно вытащил у Марты из кармана куртки телефон и набрал номер девять-один-один. Дождавшись, когда ответит дежурная, положил телефон на пол рядом с безвольно замершей кистью руки.

– Говорите, мы вас слушаем, – повторил женский голос. – Вы не можете говорить? Не волнуйтесь, мы уже определяем ваше местоположение по номеру…

Бенуа приехал вскоре после полиции и скорой, было уже темно. Носилки уже вынесли из дома на освещенную фонарями лужайку.

– Что случилось? – крикнул он, подбегая к носилкам. – Как это вышло? Я звонил ей, но она...

Марта лежала с закрытыми глазами и выглядела так, словно просто уснула – оливково-смуглая кожа даже не побледнела, а полные губы выглядели ярко-розовыми.

– Что с ней?

– Без комментариев, – коротко бросил один из врачей, бегло оглядев Бенуа и видимо заподозрив в нем кого-то из журналистской братии. – Отойдите, вы мешаете.

Бенуа отошел к машине, санитары, уже загрузившие носилки внутрь, стояли, негромко обсуждая произошедшее.

– Понятно, что... – донеслось до него. – Девчонка решила оттянуться и переборщила.

– Интересно, чем это она?

– Эдвардс говорит, какие-то грибы. Он такие первый раз видит. Может, с родины привезла? Интересно, зачем?

– Хочешь сказать, она ими всю семью потчевала?

– Может и потчевала, эксперты сейчас проверяют кухню. Конфискуют все продукты.

– А я тебе знаешь что скажу?

– Ну?

Санитар слегка понизил голос.

– Дом, издательство и черт знает сколько миллионов – черт, да старик отписал этой красотке-мигрантке все! А у богатых не так-то просто отобрать их денежки. Сечешь, к чему я?

– Так ведь дом был закрыт изнутри. Ставни, щеколды. Да она забаррикадировалась так, словно ждала нападения индейцев. 

– Ну, тогда не знаю... может и сама.

Бенуа беззвучно выругался. Если найдется хоть что-то на кухне, в общих продуктах... дело примет совсем другой оборот. Самоубийство Харлана Тромби будет выглядеть совсем иначе.

Он вдруг заметил человека, одиноко стоящего поодаль – за кругом света от фонарей. И уже в следующую секунду понял, что его насторожило: даже не то, что человек явно прятался – это мог быть журналист. 

На человеке была высокая дурацкая шляпа с загнутыми полями.

Такую же Марта описала полиции. 

Незнакомец перехватил его взгляд. В голове у Бенуа мелькнула мысль, что тот сейчас улыбнется, приподнимет шляпу в приветствии и исчезнет. Но вместо этого незнакомец развернулся и быстро пошел к углу дома.

– Стой! – крикнул Бенуа, не задумываясь. – Стой!

Человек ускорил шаг и уже в следующую секунду скрылся за углом дома. 

Бенуа побежал.

Он завернул за угол, забыв об осторожности и замер – перед ним лежала огромная лужайка, ярко освещенная из окон. Непонятно откуда взявшийся порыв ветра вихрем взметнул груду сухих листьев у дорожки и щедро усыпал туфли детектива.

На лужайке не было ни души. 

* * *  
В кабинете для допросов было жарко. Мистер Вудс – глава агентства "Вудс, Вудс и компаньоны", адвокат мистера Драйсдэйла, вытащил платок и вытер повлажневший затылок.

Его подопечный, молодой мистер Драйсдэйл, мрачно сидел рядом с ним, закаменев плечами, словно молодой медведь, загнанный в угол и ожидающий атаки охотничьих лаек.

Мистер Вудс и его коллеги сражались, как львы, за каждое доказательство, которое мистер Драйсдэйл соизволил вручить в руки полиции. Каждое в отдельности стоило немного, но в совокупности с главным свидетелем обвинения... Все вместе они грозили слипнуться в убийственный снежный ком. Присяжные – как и пресса – любят обаятельных мерзавцев. В споре между молодым белым американцем и мигранткой две трети из них неизбежно выберут первого. Однако положение портила репутация мисс Кабрера, интригующие слухи о том, что она просто физически не может соврать, уже просочились в прессу.

– Если вам дадут меньше пяти лет, я буду удивлен. Очень сильно удивлен, – с ноткой торжества заявил детектив Вагнер.

Лежащий в кармане телефон мистера Вудса внезапно издал тихую трель, заставив детективов поморщиться.

– А если меня оправдают? – спросил мистер Драйсдэйл, напряженно глядя мимо него на адвоката, который поспешно вытащил телефон и теперь читал сообщение.

Детектив удивился. До этого обвиняемый предпочитал отмалчиваться, видимо, ему уже объяснили, что лучше молчать. Он молчал и словно чего-то ждал. 

– Это будет настоящим чудом, – откровенно ответил он.

– А вы верите в волшебство, мистер Вагнер? – с искренним любопытством спросил мистер Драйсдэйл.

Мистер Вудс вернул телефон в карман и многозначительно откашлялся.

– Мисс Кабрера госпитализирована с передозировкой наркотических веществ. Сейчас она в коме. – В голосе адвоката смешивались тщательно отмеренная доля сожаления и торжества. – Полиция производит обыск у нее дома.

– Что?! Как – в коме? – переглянувшись, детективы поспешили покинуть комнату.

Рэнсом удовлетворенно откинулся на неудобную спинку стула, медленно расслабляя широкие плечи.

– Ох, это прямо подарок судьбы, – торопливо зашептал мистер Вудс. – Мистер Драйсдэйл, придерживайтесь нашей линии, и обещаю, не пройдет и недели, как вы выйдете на свободу.

– Неделю? – тот нахмурился. – Быстрее точно не выйдет?

– Ну, знаете! – мистер Вудс даже слегка задохнулся от возмущения.

– Я обещал, что вернусь к чаепитию, – пояснил мистер Драйслэйл. – Не хочется расстраивать малышку Грейси, я и так уже здорово опоздал.

– Конечно, – помолчав, кивнул мистер Вудс. – Я понимаю.

Пусть его клиент – убийца... Да пусть он хоть безумен, как шляпник, но последние новости возвращали ему шанс на свободу, семье Драйсдэйл – на пересмотр завещания, а мистеру Вудсу и его компаньонам – возможность получить полную сумму гонорара, обещанную семьей Драйсдэйл.

Верил ли мистер Вудс в чудо?

О, да. Он верил.


End file.
